


Operational Command

by ArwenLune



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Clay Gets What He Wants, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kink, Multi, Post-Coital Cuddling, Roque Finds That Equal Parts Infuriating And Arousing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clay is very, very good at observing and knowing what a situation needs. Especially in bed. Maybe he has a right to his smugness, but Roque isn't going to admit to it. At least, not in words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I.. don't usually put explicit smut online. Just feels weird. But I liked where this went, so here's a character-y snippet that isn't in itself all that explicit. 
> 
> Clay/Roque/...Aisha? I'm not actually sure if that's her. If it is, this is in some weird AU space where there was enough time for her and Roque to start trusting each other.

She made an incoherent sound that was a mix of arousal and resignation; a tone Roque was intimately familiar with. It was the sound you made when you accepted that Clay had your number, knew exactly where your buttons were, and that he was about to blow your mind and look very, very smug about it.

Because Jesus Christ, that was Clay to a T. He wasn't vanilla, but his tastes ran mostly to rough sex. He didn't really do the high intensity kink thing Roque did with her, wasn't that into knives or fear or breathplay. Clay watched, because he might not want to do those things himself, he liked the energy and the intensity when they played. Half the time he didn't even join the more sexual kinky sessions, instead watching them like a live action porn show - one he enjoyed directing with vivid descriptions and streams of filthy commands. Sometimes he got involved at the end, but just as often he didn't.

Sometimes Roque forgot that Clay didn't just watch. That he registered every twitch, every gasp, every word that struck a nerve, so that once in a while, when he did get into the middle of things, he had these kind of brain-shatteringly hot ideas that hit all of their kinks and a few they hadn't even known about.

 


	2. Chapter 2

They lay sprawled out on the bed. Clay in the middle - pretty much where he'd been for the last act of the event, and she curled up against his side, her head pillowed on his shoulder. Roque hesitated when he came out of the bathroom. He and Clay had… not really worked this part out yet. The part where they fucked the same woman at the same time, where they directed each other's orgasms by way of her body, yes. There was some cautious venture into the territory of handjobs and other direct stimulation. It wasn't that they'd ever been shy about touching each other, just the part where that involved nakedness outside of actual sex was new.

If it wasn't for her insistence that cuddling was not optional they would probably avoid the issue by simply heading back to their own space. They were both more comfortable with sex than with intimacy.

Usually she was in the middle and he could make this easy by cuddling her, slinging an arm over both her and Clay, and he and Clay could each pretend that this was all about her. Now there was no space on her side, only on Clay's side.

Clay had pulled a sheet over her, because while both men ran hot for a while after sex, she got cold within minutes. She was watching Roque through half-lidded eyes.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

She made an inarticulate sound that nonetheless managed to convey that he couldn't seriously be expecting her to verbalise coherent thoughts right now, and he grinned.

She moved a hand out from under the sheet and stretched her arm out across Clay's chest toward him.

He gave in, and got onto the bed, pressing a kiss to the palm of her hand. Her fingers twitched at the scratch of his facial hair, and he grinned, the tension easing. She leaned up and drew him in for a kiss, which not so coincidentally happened right in front of Clay's face, because giving Clay a show was starting to become second nature. It was a filthy kiss, languid and with lots of tongue. He could feel her trembling with the effort of holding herself up, and he moved closer to make it easier for her, smiling into the kiss.

When it ended she turned her head a little and kissed Clay. She still had hold of Roque's hand, and he liked the view enough not to want to move back just yet. There was something about the way Clay cupped a hand around her skull, powerful and gentle, and the way she moved into that touch. He knew she did that with him, but seeing it from the outside was different. Mesmerising.

Roque startled a little when Clay's other hand curled around Roque's neck, pulling his head down onto Clay's shoulder.

Oh.

Apparently this was what they did now.

Okay.

He angled his body away a little, because interacting with eachother's junk outside of sex was still a step too far, but mostly because they were both furnaces right now. He left his head on Clay's shoulder though, forehead pressed under Clay's ear, one arm across Clay's chest to rest his curled fingers against her neck. She sleepily rubbed her cheek against his hand and made a happy little sound.

Clay chuckled softly, warm and low, and Roque felt vague irritation at the fact that once again, Clay had them both exactly where he'd wanted them. Before he could decide if he wanted to react to it, she had lazily lifted a hand to give Clay an uncoordinated poke in the stomach.

"Smug bastard," she muttered.

Clay oofed for effect, and Roque grinned and let himself enjoy the afterglow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of amused by myself for posting the non porny bits of what is most definitely a very explicit story...


End file.
